The present invention relates to a semiconductor device for face down bonding to a mounting substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
FIG. 9 shows a conventional method for mounting a semiconductor chip directly on a mounting substrate.
First, bump electrodes 2 are provided on an electrode, not shown, provided on a semiconductor wafer or a semiconductor chip 5. In the case where bump electrodes are to be formed on the semiconductor wafer, the semiconductor wafer is diced into semiconductor chips 5.
Then the semiconductor chip 5 is face down bounded to the mounting substrate 6 by a flip-chip bonding technique so as to connect the bump electrodes 2 to substrate electrodes 7 on a mounting substrate 6.
Then, a reflow process is carried out.
Thereafter, in order to improve the heat resistance fatigue, moisture resistance, etc., and ensure the mechanical protection, resin is filled in a clearance between the semiconductor chip 5 and the mounting substrate 6.
FIG. 10 shows another conventional semiconductor chip mounting method.
First, a semiconductor chip is resin-sealed in a semiconductor package 15 or a semiconductor chip is mounted in a ceramic- or a metal-package 15.
Thereafter, the semiconductor package 15 is mounted on a mounting substrate 6.
In the case where the semiconductor chip is to be mounted directly on the substrate, it is necessary to carry out a resin filling step after the semiconductor chip has been mounted on the substrate. For this reason, the assembling cost is increased.
Further, in the case where the semiconductor chip is sealed in the semiconductor package and a resultant package is mounted on the substrate, a so-mounted product becomes bulkier because it uses the package. This decreases the number of semiconductor devices mountable on the mounting substrate and hence lowers the mounting efficiency.